futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Environmental destruction
Due to excessive levels of pollution, global warming will happen; leaving only 500 million survivors. Timeline: 2015: scientists in Trinity College, Dublin (Environmental destruction) reckon that soon many coastal places may flood By 2016. They ask the Irish Government to do something about it, but they refuse so they can look after the economy. (typical politicians) 2016: Dublin Harbor begins to flood along with the rest of the dublin docklands. Floods are even worse in the UK, as London(Environmental destruction) floods. The water in London gets to high that the flood barriers can't stop it. 2016: New York(Environmental destruction) and Belfast(Environmental destruction) quickly begin to flood. More floods happen around. Scientists now believe that a lot of coastal area's will soon be completely underwater. The UN is on high alert. The UN begin making country's to impose laws to stop global warming. Governments around the world immediately act. Imposing laws to help the environment. People in coastal areas or near rivers are being evacuated. 2016: reports show that nearly half the Antarctic has Melted. The Dublin Docklands are now completely underwater. London has disappeared. New York now belongs to the Sea. 2016: A Tsunami hits Japan and China. The Tsunami in Japan cause a nuclear plant to explode(again) which causes a lot of radiation and floods. This can't get worse? Can it? 2017: Things get worse! See what I mean? Everything always gets worse. It has been reported that the Queen of England died in the floods. More places begin to flood. Religious cults spring up saying that this is the end of the world. One of them includes "The End Cult". They believe that this is a punishment from God. 2017:The End Cult begin doing sacrifices because they believe that it will stop the floods. 2017: The Pope has a special Mass in St. Peter's Square in the Vatican to pray for those who died in the floods. 2017: Scientists can confirm that the sea levels will rise 200 feet by 2019. It has also been confirmed that Justin Bieber died in the floods. 2018: Intense floods worldwide cause communication networks and the Internet to go down. Electricity seems to be going as well. County Antrim in Northern Ireland is reported to be completely under water. Only 30 people survived. 2018: Rivers start flooding. The Mississippi bursts it's bank as well as the Nile and the Shannon. Madagascar is now under water. Siberia is being flooded. With the cold in Siberia, the water turns to ice. Very big ice, and by big, I mean enormous! 2018: Scientists believe that the world will be completely under water by 2020. The only plan is to build Space Ships and move into Space. The United Nations forms the United Nations Space Alliance (UNSA) UNSA is set to be the successor yo the UN on the Space Ships. Spaceships are now immediately under construction. 2019: The whole world is in panic. Riots are happening every where. Most countries have declared Martial law. The End Cult takes over some places that aren't near water and establish "The End Kingdom". They sacrifice any one who is not a member of there cult. 2019: One of the Space Ships is completed. The S.S. Earth. It leaves earth with 40,000 people on board. It has been confirmed that 1 billion people have died in the floods. 2019: 3/4 of the Earth is now under water. People head for mountains where the ships are being build the largest ship is the SS Elizabeth. 2019: It is believed that "The End Cult" was wiped out by floods. At least three ships leave for space each day. Earth is nearly empty. 2020: 500 million people have left earth. The last Ship, the "SS Europe leaves just one day before the whole Earth is covered. The planet is not what it was. Its now just water. I wrote this because soon Global warming will kill us. So please, look after the environment. It could save your life. Category:Scenario Category:Environment Category:Ireland Category:United States of America Category:Antarctica Category:Japan Category:China Category:Europe Category:Siberia Category:Russia Category:Economy